


แกงเผ็ดเป็ดย่าง

by AnonymousSDM



Series: From the cases of Will Graham [5]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 04:15:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17155130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousSDM/pseuds/AnonymousSDM
Summary: มาจากโจทย์ Novelber2018 ค่ะ





	แกงเผ็ดเป็ดย่าง

ก่อนมาอยู่กับฮันนิบาล วิล แกรห์ม เป็นมนุษย์แมส ๆ

 

เช่นเดียวกับเอฟบีไอทั่วไป วิลกินเพียงเพื่อบำบัดความหิว หลายครั้งมื้ออาหารมาในรูปขนมปัง แซนด์วิช หรือโดนัท มันมักจะเริ่มต้นบนโต๊ะประชุม และจบลงที่ห้องชันสูตร ส่วนใหญ่เขาจำไม่ได้ด้วยซ้ำว่าเพิ่งกลืนอะไรลงไป หรือไอ้ที่กลืนนั่นมีรสชาติแบบไหน

 

ดังนั้น ฮันนิบาลจึงสรุปว่า วิลไม่ควรมีส่วนออกความเห็นในการเลือกเมนูอาหาร

 

ทุ่มตรง ประตูห้องอาหารเปิดออก ทุกอย่างถูกจัดเตรียมไว้แล้วบนโต๊ะ วิลกวาดสายตามองจานอาหารในขณะที่นั่งลงบนเก้าอี้ที่ฮันนิบาลเลื่อนให้...เขาไม่ได้รับอนุญาตให้กินอาหารที่อื่นนอกจากที่โต๊ะอาหารมานานแล้ว นานพอ ๆ กับที่ไม่ได้นุ่งกางเกงบ๊อกเซอร์ตัวเดียวลงมากินอาหารนั่นแหละ

 

อะไรสักอย่างสีส้มเข้มอยู่ในภาชนะใบเขื่อง กลิ่นเครื่องเทศฉุนชวนจาม แต่วิลไม่รีรอที่จะตักเนื้อสัตว์ในนั้นขึ้นมาชิม...วิลไม่มีคำถามเกี่ยวกับอาหารของฮันนิบาลมานานแล้ว จิตแพทย์ประจำตัวของเขาทำอาหารแปลก ๆ ที่มนุษย์แมส ๆ อย่างเขาไม่รู้จักตลอดเวลานั่นแหละ

 

"ผมรู้ รสของมันอาจจะแปลกสักหน่อย" ฮันนิบาลพูด เมื่อวิลทำท่าคล้ายสะอึกเมื่อเนื้อชิ้นนั้นแตะลิ้น "เป็ด ย่างอย่างดีจนหนังกรอบ แล้วปรุงด้วยพริกแกง กะทิ และเครื่องเทศแบบตะวันออก"

 

"ไม่ใช่รส" วิลกระอ้อมกระแอ้มกลืน "แต่กลิ่น...กลิ่นอย่างกับศพดอง"

 

ฮันนิบาลยิ้มละไม "ช่างจินตนาการเกินไปแล้ว คุณแกรห์ม"

 

วิลกลั้นใจ มองดูฮันนิบาลกินแกงเป็ดที่ว่าอยู่สักครู่หนึ่งก่อนเริ่มกินตามอีกครั้ง ถ้าคุณกินศพได้ ห่าอะไรในโลกคุณก็กินได้ นับประสาอะไรกับศพที่ดองมานิด ๆ หน่อย ๆ แค่นี้เล่า

 

จะเป็ดหรือศพ จะดองหรือหนังกรอบ ถ้าเป็นฝีมือฮันนิบาลแล้ว ยังไงวิล แกรห์มก็มีหน้าที่ต้องกินลงไปให้เกลี้ยงหม้อเกลี้ยงไหอยู่ดี

 

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> ป.ล. 1 ขอบอกตามความจริงว่านี่คือประสบการณ์ตรง ผู้เขียนไม่ชอบกินเป็ดทั้งหลายทั้งปวง เพราะกลิ่นมันเหมือนศพดองฟอร์มาลีนยังกับอะไรดี
> 
>  
> 
> ป.ล. 2 หมอเอาเป็ดให้วิลกินจริง ๆ ไม่ใช่ศพดองหรอก ดองแล้วมันกินไม่ได้


End file.
